Why
by AkachanUchiha69
Summary: I dont know really where this story is going just that its basically going to be about naruto and sasuke having very broken pasts and when they meet they realise they are the key to mending each others happiness. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME 2 CONTINUE THE STORY


**Hello everyone. Now I know this isn't one the poll fan fictions, but I've had this written forever and think it's really good. I don't know if I will continue this story or not I will let you decide on that one and if you really want me to continue this one then I want lots of reviews tell your friends and what not to come read this and review heck do the same for my other ffs. Okay and so for the poll fan fiction I will post the winners of the poll soon on my pro and I have already began on the winning fan fiction. But please do check out my other ffs and review on this one if you want me to continue JA!**

**WARNING: Serious angst! Murder/rape and violence in general. (But that's only for this chapter. It won't be that hardcore angst and violence throughout the fan fiction but this story in general will be angsty. Eventual SasuNaru (GAY BOY ON BOY) NOW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**DISCLAIMER: all rights for characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 16 years old and go to Konoha high school, but that's not even important to me.

I live out my life blocking out all the people around me. I smile and laugh and act like that nothing in the world affects me…_but it does_… I know others may have it worse than me but it all still hurts. Everyday I ask myself, _why?_ So many of my questions start with, "Why?"

When I was 5, my parents and I didn't have much money or anything. We lived in the worst part of the city. It was Christmas and my parents had got enough money to buy me a bike. I was so excited!

I stayed home with my mom that day as I waited for my dad to come home with the new bicycle. My mother was trying to keep the house somewhat livable as I stared out the window searching for my dad. Rain thudded hard against it. Even it being winter, it never snowed in Konoha. Never.

My mom called out to me to come help her in what we called the kitchen. It basically was just a corner of our box-like house. I helped her idly but jumped as I heard a thump at the door.

Thinking it was my dad just needing help with the door open, I instantly ran and jerked it open the door as my mom falling up behind me. It was my dad as I had thought but something was wrong he stood there limply barely alive. I stared in horror as he whispered, "g-get aw-ay…"

After that I saw red. He was shot in the back of the head and a heard of men came rushing in. I froze as I looked over my body, covered…in my dad's blood. His lifeless body right before me.

I snapped back to reality as I heard a scream. It came from my mother. As I turned around I witnessed to my horror her covered in fresh bruises. She tried to fight back but every time she jerked away they would grab her roughly by the arm and back hand her. I tried to wield my feet to move...to do…_anything_, but I couldn't.

My mother shrilled again as they ripped her clothes from her body 'til she was bare and threw her to the floor. I was too innocent to actually realize what they were about to do but I knew enough that it was hurting her. A rush of adrenalin came over me as I charged one of the grungy looking men and launched to his back scrapping and biting with all my might.

The man clawed at me trying to pry me loose but I held on until some of the other guys came up and pulled me off and slung me into the wall. It hurt but I still tried to get away. I was almost to the door but one of them drag me back to where my mother was and held me there……They forced me to watch as they raped her repeatedly. Over and over I heard her scream as they savagely plunged into her.

I cried for her and tried jerking away from the one who had me but his grip was way stronger than mine. After about the fifth guy that molested her she started to become so deadly quiet, slowly her body became limp and no sounds were heard except the roaring laughter from…those beasts that tainted her.

Once I seen all life drain from her beautiful green eyes, I gave in, dropping to the floor staring at my mother's body. Those monsters just laughed harder at how pathetic I was; as they started to leave the one who held me turned around and grabbed a knife from the counter.

"This is payback you little shit and something that will help you remember this moment by." He gripped my face and drug the blade of the knife on my cheeks 3 times cutting what looked similar to whiskers. I stayed still as he done it, showing no signs of pain because deep down I felt I deserved it.

When he was done he tossed me back down and left with the rest. I just stayed there lying on the floor near my mom. It hardly even looked like her but I crawled slightly to her and grasped her hand. They were gone and now I was alone. With that as my last thought I slowly lost consciousness.

After that I awoke to being hauled into an emergency room staring at unknown faces. I wanted to tell them to just leave me be and just let me go so I may join my family but I couldn't speak, I was too weak to even do that. So close to reaching them and yet I was being led the other way. Yet again I ask myself…_why?_

A week later I was completely healed but just physically. On the inside I was shattered.

I was shuffled from foster homes across the country after that. All of them were the same; they would call me the kyuubi because of the scares. I was despised by every home just because they thought I was as tainted as my mother was. Many of them thought that my dad was drug dealer and that my mother was a whore and thought that they probably deserved it. With these rumors spreading about my family, more became about me being the child of sin, the wretched kyuubi.

When I turned 15 I ran away from my recent foster home and I have never stopped. For about a year I lived on the streets. It wasn't easy but still I lived. Many times though I wanted to just give out at least then I wouldn't be alone. Then I may join my parents where I should be, but something inside me always stopped myself from doing it. Maybe I do actually have a purpose; maybe I might actually be missed…Thoughts like these were what always halted my plans.

Then one day when I came across some food until I was ambushed my some thugs. They had cornered me in a dead end alley. I was too weak from starvation to fight them back so I had to just lay there and take it all. By then I should have been used to it and I slightly already were but that was until one of them landed a very serious blow to my head.

I screamed after that hit and began to struggle in and out of consciousness but then from some reason the thugs started to scramble away. The last thing I saw was a very kind man's face as he scooped me up in his arms.

That was the day I met Iruka, which brings me to the now. I've only known this man for a few weeks but he has been taking great care of me. For once I feel safe. From here continues the story of my life…the life the kyuubi…

**Review!**


End file.
